


10.Breathe Again

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [10]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Slight canon compliant, the canon divergence isn't that big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	10.Breathe Again

**Breathe Again**

**5:40 PM**

This may sound crazy,but I don't think I've ever known what it's like to feel truly alive.

Sounds stupid and crazy coming me right?

Trust me,I think so too.It's sounds so damn hypocritical it's hardly even funny.

But yet I laugh everytime it comes to mind.


End file.
